


Newt x Reader One-Shots

by ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), newt scamander - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Depression, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hurt/Comfort, I blame it all on eddie redmane, I have a hundred other projects and what am I doing? daydreaming about newt scamander, I'd do anything honestly, I'm keeping the reader gender neutral, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Love, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, basically I have a crush on newt scamander, big bro scamander theseus, he's just so adorable and such a cinammon roll, imagine having newt as a friend, it would be so wholesome, most of these take place in hogwarts, solution to having a crush on a fictional character:, trying not to use pronouns, write self insert fanfiction about them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime/pseuds/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime
Summary: One-shots/drabbles about Newt and you, both friendship and romance centeredRequests are open, please make them in the first chapter! (I won't be doing smut, but other than that I'll write almost anything, go wild!)I'll put any potential trigger warnings for sensitive topics in the notes, and if a Drabble is directed towards a specific type of reader (ex: female Ravenclaw) I'll put that there tooStay safe and healthy, and have a nice day! <3
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander & You, Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Requests!

Y'all can make requests here! No smut, and if something might be potentially triggering let me know

Have fun and be safe! :)


	2. hold on to me ('cause I'm a little unsteady)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader self-harms and Newt finds out (wrote this a while ago, not the most heart warming Drabble to start off with but welp)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: self-harm, depression, suicidal thoughts

_Freak. Useless. Stupid. Worthless. Coward._ Each word feels like a blow. The worst part is, the thoughts are coming from you.

The other students shun you. None of them would give you a second thought if one day you just disappeared, vanished off the face of the earth. Nobody would care. Nobody, except perhaps Newt Scamander, a kind Hufflepuff boy who you befriended in your first year. You are convinced he only stayed friends with you out of pity, but still, you can't stand the thought of bringing him grief. You'll hold on a little longer, if just for him. But it's days like these when you contemplate giving up, wonder if it would really be so bad if you just stopped fighting and gave way for the darkness to consume you. It's days like these when you want nothing more than to feel the bite of a blade, to replace your suffering with a different kind of pain, something easier to handle.

It's too much, it's all too much. You want to let it all out but the scream is stuck in your throat.

You shake your sleeve and a knife falls out, the same knife you snuck from the kitchens all those months ago. The voices in your head are drowning out all reason, and you don't hesitate before making the first cut, wincing at the sting, before crying out as the pain registers. Sobbing, you make another, and another. The blood is now flowing freely, staining your robes. You know you should clean up, heal the cuts before anyone can find you, but you're crying too hard to see clearly. As you blindly fumble for your wand, you hear footsteps approaching you, and a boy calling your name. You drop the knife in panic and let your sleeves fall, desperately trying to muffling your sobs.

"Y/N?" You hear Newt gasp and run over to you. His eyes fall on the knife, the wand dangling uselessly in your hand, and finally on you in your bloodstained robes, curled up on the floor, shaking with sobs. He falls to his knees, hands trembling as he reaches for his wand. Before you can flee, make up some feeble excuse on the spot and take of running, Newt catches your arm and pulls the sleeves back gingerly, careful not to hurt you. You hold your breath as he vanishes the blood, checking you over for any other injuries before allowing his eyes to roam over the fresh cuts. He lets out a sharp inhale, eyes full of concern and distress. You try to pull your arm back, but he holds it steady in his hand. "It's all right," he murmurs, gently prodding your arm and muttering spells under his breath. The cuts that trail down your wrist fade into thin scars, white and pinched against your skin, indistinguishable from the countless others you have made over the years. Newt tries to hide them from you, but you can see the tears slip down his cheeks and drip off his chin, wetting his robes.

"I'm sorry," you whisper hoarsely, scared you've upset him. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he says firmly. "I'm the one who should be apologizing, I should have noticed, I should have helped you, I-"

"I didn't want you to find out," you mutter. "I never wanted to worry you."

"I don't want you to feel as though you have to hide anything from me, Y/N. I could never think less of you, not when- when-" He face turns a bright shade of red, mouth still open as he stares at you with wide eyes.

"When what, Newt?" you ask softly, brushing away a tear. He clears his throat somewhat awkwardly.

"I love you." You blink before a smile breaks through, your first true smile in Merlin-knows-how-long. Newt smiles too, smiles through his tears as he holds your gaze, an expression on his face that you now have a word for. It's the same expression he has whenever he looks at you.

"I love you too, Newt," you tell him, watching as his entire face lights up with what could only be described as pure joy. "Just- just promise me-" You swallow, reaching out to take his hand. "Promise you'll never leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Y/N." He leans in, cupping your chin in his hands. You close your eyes and return the kiss. "I will always be here for you. I love you." He squeezes your hand, and you squeeze it back, drying the last of your tears. It was funny, you reflect, how just three words can be so simple, and yet hold all the meaning in the world. For the first time in a long time, you feel at peace. You feel... _loved_.


	3. pleasure to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Newt on the Hogwarts Express

"Er... is that seat taken?" You look up to see a young boy around your age pointing at the seat next to you. He shifts awkwardly, clearing his throat. "It's just that all the other compartments have been taken, but I don't want to be a bother." You smile and gesture for him to join you.

"Of course, go ahead." He sits down, avoiding eye contact. Sensing his discomfort, you introduce yourself, hoping it might ease the tension between you.

"I'm Y/N. What's your name?" He blinks and looks up.

"I'm Newt. Newt Scamander."

"Pleasure to meet you. You rack your brains for something to say. "What house d'you think you'll be sorted into?" He shrugs.

"I don't know. Theseus says that I'll probably be in Hufflepuff, but everyone in my family's been sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and I know they'll be disappointed if I'm anywhere else. I suppose he's right," Newt added, frowning a little. "I'm not especially brave or smart or cunning. I don't fit in anywhere."

"That's not true," you insist. "Isn't Hufflepuff the house of loyalty and fairness? I'd much rather be friends with someone because they're kind and well-mannered than recklessly brave or top of the class. And anyway, you shouldn't compare yourself to your family. You're your own person and they should respect that." Newt looks surprised, and you blush, suddenly self-conscious. "Er..."

"Thank you," he says. His shoulders are more relaxed, and he's smiling a little. You smile back, relieved your mini-rant didn't offend him.

"Friends?" you ask, holding out your hand. He practically glows.

"Friends." You shake on it, knowing that regardless of what houses you'll be sorted into, you'll have someone by your side.


	4. he who laughs last laughs best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader defends Newt from a bully
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: bullying

You're just walking out of the Transfiguration classroom when you hear loud voices behind you. You peek behind the corner to see a boy in Hufflepuff robes collide with another boy, who you recognize as a Gryffindor in the year above you. You scowl in his direction, having seen him taunt the younger students and once personally intervened to stop him from bullying a first year about his second-hand robes. You're willing to bet he stepped in front of the student on purpose. You press yourself against the wall, wand at the ready.

"Watch where you're going!" He shoves the Hufflepuff boy, sneering. "Hey, aren't you that Scamander freak? The one who loves monsters and bloodthirsty beasts?" The boy scrambles to his feet and quickly gathers his books, turning to walk away. The bully grabs him and opens his mouth, but before he can utter a single word, you're leaping in front of him.

"Releashio! Silencio!" The bully releases the boy, who falls to the ground. You watch in satisfaction as his mouth moves, but no sound comes out, though you can make out a few choice swear words. "Not so smug now that you can't spread your vicious lies, are you?" Furious, he steps forward, but you cast a shield charm, helping the boy up as you do so. The two of you run down the corridor, and you cast the counter jinx over your shoulder as you round the corner. The bully's bellows follow you, but you're grinning too hard to care. As you catch your breath, panting, the boy offers you a tentative smile, blushing a little.

"That was brilliant, thank you." You smile back.

"He was asking for it. I've always wanted to use that charm on a person, did you see the look on his face when he tried to speak?" The two of you dissolve into laughter. When you finally stop, faces flushed, you hold out your hand. "I'm Y/N." He takes it.

"Newt Scamander."

"Well, Scamander, seems as though we're going to have a lot of fun around this castle." Your eyes sparkle. "We'd better get going, don't want to be late for Charms!"

"Wait 'til the professor sees your perfect silencing charm!" The two of you walk together, each feeling lighter and happier than you had been before.


	5. the second scamander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Theseus Scamander

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Newt asks you for the second time in ten minutes, fidgeting nervously._

_"I want to meet your brother, Newt," you laugh. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine."_

_"I know he'll like you, Y/N, how could anyone not?"_

_"See? There's nothing to worry about."_

"So this is the friend I've heard so much about." Theseus Scamander winks at you. You don't miss his emphasis of the word _friend._ Newt turns red, and you raise an eyebrow, smiling.

"What exactly _has_ Newt told you about me?" The man in question is positively blushing now. Theseus smirks.

"Well, from what I've heard, I've gathered that you share Newt's passion for creatures, both muggle and magical, that you were friends in Hogwarts and started going out in sixth year, that he thinks your eyes-" Newt clears his throat, looking pointedly at Theseus and apologetically at you.

"I apologize for my brother's rambling."

"Oh, I don't mind," you say, sharing a look with Theseus, who grins at you.

"So, Y/N, what are your opinions on the new ministry regulations?" The two of you hit it right off, eagerly discussing a wide range of topics, from the newest security at Gringotts ("the dragon's treatment is utterly inhumane, I don't know how they can stand for it...") to Grindelwald's whereabouts ("telling us not to worry, but we're nowhere near close to tracking him down, don't know who they're kidding...") Newt lingers awkwardly, occasionally piping in. ("Yes, should be illegal... "Hypocrites, the lot of them, nothing against you, Thee...")

"I must be going," Theseus says at last, looking regretful. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Y/N." He leans in closer and lowers his voice so that only you can hear. "Take care of him, will you?" You smile.

"I will."


	6. not who you think I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader doubts themselves and Newt reassures them (I wasn't really sure what to write for the build up, but here's the angsty part!)

"You don't have to pretend any longer, Newt. I'll understand. We don't have to do this." Newt looks bewildered and a little hurt.

"I want you to be happy," he says quietly, searching your face. "If this isn't what you want-"

"It is! But this isn't about my happiness, Newt, don't you understand?" His brow is furrowed in confusion.

"No, I don't. You make me happy, Y/N. I love you."

"But why?" you blurt out, unable to hold it in any longer. "Why do you like me? Why aren't you tired of me? Why are you still with me, even though I'm a disappointment to everyone?" Newt looks startled, but you can't halt the words flowing out of your mouth. "You're sweet and smart and brave and gentle and _you_ , and I'm just... me." Newt's ears turn red. You almost smile, knowing how embarrassed he can get when receiving praise. "I don't know who you think I am, but whatever it is, I'm not that person. I'm sorry."

"Is that really how you feel?" You nod, not meeting his eyes. Newt reaches out and tilts your chin up. You stare at him, eyes tinged with red.

"Y/N, you want to know why I love you?" He's still blushing, but holds your gaze determinedly. "I love you because you're kind without a cause. You help people without expecting any sort of reward. You're courageous and clever and funny and fierce, and I love you for it, but most of all, I love you because you're my best friend, and I'll always stay by your side." You really do smile now, brushing away a stray tear.

"You deserve someone better, Newt."

"Please don't say that, when if anything, I don't deserve you." You open your mouth to protest, "No, listen to me, Y/N. Before I met you, I didn't have any friends. I was an outcast, I didn't belong anywhere. You gave me a purpose, Y/N." His eyes are glistening, and yours are beginning to well up. "I'm sorry if you've ever doubted yourself, or ever felt you weren't good enough. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love you, more than words can say."

Newt holds you, letting you release the emotions you'd been bottling up for so long. "You're Y/N," he whispers. "And that's enough for me."


End file.
